An inkjet printhead is a microfluidic device that includes an electronic circuit on a silicon substrate and an ink firing chamber defined by an ink barrier and an orifice, or nozzle. Various microfabrication techniques used for fabricating semiconductors are also used in the fabrication of printheads. For example, many functional printhead chips, or dies, are fabricated together on a single silicon wafer. The functional printhead dies are then separated from the wafer, or singulated, using a saw blade to cut the wafer along the thin, non-functional spacing between each die (i.e., the saw street). As the saw blade moves along the saw street, it makes a kerf, or slit in the wafer at the edges of individual dies. The saw blade often causes chipping to occur along the kerf that can result in damaged and defective printhead dies. Die handling equipment, such as a die bonder tool used during singulation and subsequent manufacturing processes can also cause damage along the kerf or die edges. Normal use of the printhead die can cause or increase such damage as well. Damage to printhead die edges reduces the percentage yields in printhead fabrication and increases replacement costs when defects are discovered during printing. Accordingly, efforts to improve detection of this damage and mitigate its impact are ongoing.